Lust OverLoad
by RariLloyd022301
Summary: Orihime has been going through.. some rather...odd problems ever since yesterday.. and it seems that it has something to do with Grimmjow.. How will she react when she see's him?... Light humor, Mentions other Bleach character(s) UP FOR ADOPTION ! MESSAGE ME


**Authors Note: Hello guys! here is another one of my old Grimmhime stories!**

 **This one i also want to rewrite, it is, in my opinion not as good as Eternal Ecstasy**

 **Nevertheless..**

 **Without Further Ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** Lust OverLoad**

Orihime Inoue was feeling especially embarrassed and needy... Ever since yesterday, her every thought was focused on only one thing, or should i say.. person.

She didnt know why, but... After she took a shower yesterday , it was like, she was drugged.. She wanted to participate in some rather.. intimate activities.. with the one and only blue haired Sexta Espada.. **(i wonder if its "Sexta" for a reason.. lol)**

She had to change her underwear alot.. and eventually wore none, because she couldnt stop her raging hormones from implanting, impure thoughts in her head.

" _Ugh.._ " she thought What is happening...

Unknown to her.. the one and only pink haired Espada Szayelaporro Granz... was watching her every move.

" _Hmm...This is wonderful he beamed estatically,_ **(much like a girl..)**

 _"it usually only works on Adjuchas, but it worked on her..".. "lets see how... she'll react around our blue haired friend "_ Szayelaporro _c_ huckled darkly

* * *

Said Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.. muttered a string of curses, while slamming open the doors to Orihime Inoue's prison cell.

He was pushing a cart, which was Orihimes dinner.

 _"i fucking swear_ "he muttered _"When i get my hands on Ullqiuorra..".." He's Dead_ " Grimmjow growled darkly

Looking around.. he spotted the girl in a daze, with a goofy pleased smile. " _Ulliquiorra... is that you?"_ she asked

But soon.. her vision cleared, and she saw a pretty irritated Grimmjow. she immediately blushed " _O..oh Gri ..Grimmjow... I..I...its you.."_

" _No shit.. woman, now come and eat ur damn food_!" he hissed out rudely.

 _"i"_ she hanged her head," _im not hungry..._."

She was indeed hungry... but there were two reasons why she didnt want to get up.

1) She wet the bed because of her... dreams..

And 2)... She didnt know how her body would react.. if she got up...

It was like... she had no control over it.

It was very obvious the state she was in, but Grimmjow did not pay attention, to how odd she was acting. All he thought about was getting this over with, and going back to practicing..

He glared at her, piercing her with his stare." _Listen woman.. i have to stay, until you finish your food."... "Unless u want me to pull you out the bed, and shove the food down your throat, you'd better get the fuck up now!"_

" _Ok.._ " she replied quickly... She didn't want him to see the evidence of her displeasure... **(and pleasure)**

She shuffled out of the bed.. clasping her hands together.

Just on cue.. she felt a hurricane, of... interesting scenarios about her and Grimmjow come to mind...

"Oh God.." she thought, blushing heavily." Not now.."

Somehow, she made it to the sofa, and slowly started to eat, although she could barely taste anything...

Grimmjow was watching her intently, finally sensing her discomfort..

Every little thing that was innocent, or simple like a wall... her mind has to turn it into a lustful scene.. Wall,floor, chair... all her mind said was, sex anywhere, anytime all the time.. **(lol)** _It was like having another subconscious..._

After a couple bites of her now cold food, she couldn't take it anymore... and gave in to her desire.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Authors Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More will come soon! ( and yes i know.. its short) but to even prepare a short one.. it actually takes quite a bit of work**

 **Guys i have a system in place for my reviewers.. (if ill have any lol)**

 **Try it out if you'd like to!**

 **A: Loved it**

 **B: Liked it**

 **C: Needs Improvement**

 **D: Hate it**

 **E: Boring**

 **F: Too OC**

 **G: Hot!**

 **H: Grammar/Puntuation/Spelling check**

 **I: More Detailing**

 **J: Too Short**

 **K: Too Long**

 **I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion ...**

 **Choose the ones you think apply! and let me know which ones i should add**

 **Very soon for my new stories i will have a poll in place**


End file.
